Of Hungry Demons and Homework Assignments
by TheBestEver222
Summary: You'd think Bon would have been more cautious after the whole "zero-sleep" incident, but no. He wasn't the least bit worried. And that was his own mistake. A story about a hungry Rin Okumura and an ignorant Bon. A sequel of sorts to "Of Tired Demons and Death Threats". Rated T because, once again, it's Rin Okumura, and also Bon.


**_Hey guys! So, upon request by goddess bubbles, I have written a companion piece/sequel of sorts to "Of Tired Demons and Death Threats", so it would be a good idea to check that out first before this. You don't have to, and I can't force you, but there are a few references to that in here that you wouldn't get otherwise, not that they contribute much to the whole understanding of the story. Anyway, I would like to thank goddess bubbles for suggesting the idea, I can't believe I didn't think of it before. I've been wanting to write another Blue Exorcist one-shot, but I never found the proper idea. So, thank you, goddess bubbles, and I hereby dedicate this one-shot to you!_**

 ** _P.s. Sorry it took so long to write, I'm a procrastinator, and I also own a Netflix account. The two do not mix very well._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Blue Exorcist in any way._**

Rin thought that this was very not-okay. This was basically torture, and he wouldn't stand for it! What right did Bon have to tell him that he couldn't cook dinner until he was finished the stupid assignment his brother had given him? Yukio might have been a teacher or whatever, but Rin was still older! Didn't that mean he could decide for himself when he did his homework? Stupid Bon, teaming up with his brother to make him do work. How cruel. And it really didn't help that he understood basically nothing on the subject, which made it so he had to wait even longer to eat.

"Ugh! Bon! Just let me make dinner! You can have some!" Rin complained, causing Bon to look up from the book he was reading – not for the first time – and face the other boy.

"No can do, Okumura. You're brother said not to let you leave until you were finished your homework."

"You can't keep me here! This is inhumane! I'm being starved!" Rin stood from his place on Bon's floor – where he had been left by Yukio to study and complete any assignments he had been given – and went to the door. No way was Bon keeping him there when he was hungry. Many had tried to keep him from food when he wanted it, but none had yet succeeded. And Bon certainly wouldn't be the first, he'd clobber the guy with his sword sheath – and maybe even the sword itself – before he let Bon come between himself and food.

Before he could exit the room, however, a certain multi-color-haired student decided that he was most definitely not going to let the half-demon get past him and to the food which he so clearly desired.

"Sorry, Okumura, but I can't let ya leave," Bon said, shaking his head and blocking Rin's escape.

"Starving people is illegal. I could have you arrested, or I could stab you with my sword," Rin replied, completely and utterly serious. As had been mentioned in previous incidents, he did not joke around about things such as possible murder or maiming. Bon seemed to have forgotten that this was true.

"Dude, I doubt you're actually starving."

"I'm practically withering away!" Rin exclaimed, gesturing madly with his hands.

"Yeah, that's great. Now, could you just get back to your homework? I'll even help you, if you need it," Bon offered, and were Rin not currently dying of hunger, he might have taken the other boy up on said offer – Bon was pretty smart, after all, and Rin was more than willing to bet that he'd be able to help him out with almost any school subject he inquired about – but, unfortunately for Bon, Rin was very hungry, and would therefore be allowed to leave the room to make something to eat, or would happily eviscerate Bon and eat him instead. Rin didn't think that human flesh would taste all that bad medium rare. Was it strange to think about turning one of your classmates into steak? Eh, Rin didn't really care. He was hungry, and he _would_ eat. Whether it was real food or Bon's corpse didn't really matter to him.

Since he was daydreaming about possible Bon-kabobs, Rin was silent for longer than was usually customary for the excitable demon-teen. And that must have worried Bon to some degree, because he then asked, "You okay, Okumura?"

Rin just stared at Bon, though this time it was a conscious effort. He remained completely still, did not so much as blink. And then, as casually as one would point out the color of the sky, he said, "If you don't move and let me get some food, I will rip out your intestines and roast them above a fire made from your own bones."

Now, Rin wasn't quite sure whether or not bones were flammable material, but he figured that – even if they weren't – he'd find a way through shear power of will. Or his flames. Either or.

Bon seemed to realize the conclusion Rin came to, or at least realized himself that his peer was clearly willing to murder to sate his own hunger, because he appeared just a bit more nervous to Rin.

"Look, I know you're hungry, but if you just finished your homework, you'd be allowed to eat." But he still didn't budge. Fatal mistake.

There was another long pause, but this time Rin interrupted with, "Okay. Whatever you say, Bon."

Bon relaxed at this. Fatal mistake number two.

Rin walked calmly back to the pile of homework he had so gracefully dumped on the floor when he'd stood up, and sat down again. Now, despite the fact that Bon had calmed since Rin's compliance, he still did not move from in front of the door, instead choosing to sit where he'd been standing and continue reading the book he'd had during his entire argument with Rin. Seriously, how many fatal mistakes could a guy make? Did he know that offering a cornered animal no escape would only result in the animal lashing out viciously? Rin sometimes wondered if he had a death wish.

He glanced at Bon out of the corner of his eye, making sure to remain completely inconspicuous. Bon paid him no mind, apparently too absorbed in his book to notice much else. That's when Rin prepared to attack.

He shuffled slightly, making it seem as though he were simply shifting some papers around before reaching out to grab one further away. And then, quick as a striking snake, Rin hurled himself at the other boy. The two toppled over as ineloquently as one would assume an elephant hit by a wrecking ball would, and Bon yelped in a startled fashion. It was, indeed, a very manly yelp. It seemed both he and Rin shared that attribute.

"What the hell?! Okumura, wha-" Bon's question was promptly smothered by Rin's forearm as he made to scramble for the exit.

He had almost made it, until Bon snagged his ankle and tugged him away from sweet freedom and the cure to starvation. As much as he had joked about murdering Bon in the past, he might actually have to follow through with those previously benign threats. He'd say Bon would accompany him in jail for child abuse (demon abuse?), but he'd be dead – and possibly digested – so it didn't really matter.

"Okumura, come on! Just do your work!" Bon was clearly frustrated, but so was Rin. And boy was Rin more willing to commit a crime. Or so he presumed, but maybe Bon was also willing to murder? If that was the case, Rin was the one with the sword and the command over flames. Was it really that hard to figure out who'd win?

When Bon grabbed his shoulder to pull him back into the room, Rin turned around and promptly bit his wrist.

Bon let out a pained yell and relinquished his hold on Rin altogether, and Rin took this opportunity to jump to his feet and dash out the door before Bon could regain his composure. He'd feel bad for hurting Bon later, right now he wanted – _needed_ , really – food.

As Rin raced out the door, Yukio rounded the corner and appeared rather startled to find one of his students grasping a bleeding wrist and cussing in pain.

Bon was going to kill that Rin Okumura if it was the last thing he ever did, even if he did think he was adorable and may or may not have wanted to kiss him.

"Did he… bite you?" Yukio asked dubiously, though the knowing look on his face gave away the fact that maybe he wasn't in such a disbelieving state.

"What does it look like?! Why didn't you tell me he was rabid?" Bon grabbed some tissues from a bedside table and dabbed the wound gingerly.

"I thought you'd realized that he's terrifying and dangerous when he's hungry, I did warn you."

"That wasn't terrifying, it's just unsanitary." Bon tossed the tissues in the trash and grabbed a bandaid.

"Oh, believe me. It'll be terrifying when he realizes there's nothing down there to eat and comes back up here to run you through with his sword," Yukio explained, glancing in the direction Rin ran.

"You mean to tell me he'd unsheathe his sword just because there wasn't any food down there?" Bon asked incredulously.

"There's still a hole in a wall back at our dorm where he missed me by a hairbreadth." Yukio held up his fingers to show the small amount of space.

"I wanna say that you're lying, but I also don't wanna die."

Just as Bon finished speaking, there was a loud slamming sound and a very angry shout of, " _BON!_ "

"I'll come back later to get him," Yukio informed before turning and running in the opposite direction faster than Bon had ever seen the man run before. He took that as his cue to "get the fuck out"– as any sane person who had ever met a pissed-off Rin Okumura would say.

And as footsteps approached the room, Bon thought that he liked his chances of jumping out the window and surviving better than trying to take on an angry Rin. Too bad he never made it…

 ** _And so was Bon's death. Or maybe he just got severely maimed? The world may never know. Anywho, hope you guys all enjoyed this little sequel of sorts! Feel free to leave a review or a favorite or a follow, anything you'd like! And, until next time, my fellow readers, bye!_**


End file.
